The Unexpected
by nekome131
Summary: What happens when a misunderstanding between Inuyasha and Kagome and Kagome strikes a deal with Naraku. Kagome's world is turned upside down when she starts to realize that maybe there's mare to Naraku then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**I would like to say that I am dearly sorry to all my readers who read my other "The Unexpected". I could not however save the first chapter. I did however take the chance to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like the original one. Please Forgive me and I hope you enjoy this new first chapter**

Chapter 1

Kag pov

I was searching. I was searching for someone dear. And I know Exactly who.

"Inuyasha?" I called out

Suddenly I opened my eyes And right in front of my eyes was the one thing I couldn't live without. The very person that kept me alive all this time.

The person I almost died trying to save

I reached up to touch his face as he said the one sentence that brought everything together

"I'm so sorry Kagome"

Earlier on in the story

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I smiled. Everything in my life is going so well. Well except of course we still haven't defeated Naraku yet. But everything else was Amazing. Inuyasha and I are finally together.

I got up and looked over at Inuyasha who was sleeping peacefully in a tree. I smiled brightly. His ears twitched but he didn't wake up.

I giggled. I then started on breakfast for everyone when they woke up.

I looked over to the other side of camp to see Sango and Miroku snuggled up together. It was adorable. As with Shippo and Kirara. They were such good friends. They play together all the time.

I got up and stretched. Then I heard a yawn and I saw Sango and Miroku open their eyes.

Then came the scream. Then the slap. And then all that was left of the perfect moment was a bruised Miroku and a very red Sango.

This woke everyone else up including Inuyasha who jumped down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good Morning" He whispered into my ear

"Good Morning to you too" I said

Then we all settled down and ate our breakfast of ramen (of course).

Then started the conversation of what to do next

"All we know is that Naraku keeps getting stronger every day" Miroku said.

"Yes and if we don't stop him soon then he could soon become invincible" Sango

'I wonder why Naraku's like this. He couldn't have been born this way. I wonder what his mother was like.' I thought.

The conversation went on for a while. I was in my own little world thinking about what life was like for Naraku. The more I thought about it the more I felt bad for him. Something absolutely horrifying must have happened to make him that twisted.

After a day of traveling we came up with no leads. Everybody was seriously disappointed. Inuyasha was mumbling the whole time about nothing in particular. We all went to bed exhausted. Meanwhile there is only one thing that's on my mind. Which is these questions

Was Naraku ever loved or cared for?

Does he even know what love is?

**Kay well that concludes chapter 1. I will post all the other chapters following this one. I have not updated since last chapter though. Anyway please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is just a test to see if anyone reads my fanfiction if not I will take this story off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I do however own the plot of this fanfiction.**

The Play Chapter 2

It was one of those gloomy days where it seemed like the sun was too depressed to shine. It's probably because there was someone somewhere plotting a scheme that would ruin everything.

Everyone in the gang was silent as they walked through a path hoping to find any leads of Naraku's whereabouts.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking side by side, so that they would stay together even when they were silent.

They found a nearby village that, to Miroku's great pleasure, had a lot of beautiful women. So Miroku worked his lies and got them a place to stay at the castle. They got a nice meal and hot baths which Kagome really enjoyed.

They then talked about their next moves that night.

"Naraku has been way to quiet these past few weeks, he must be up to something bad" Inuyasha said as the sat around a fireplace that night,

"We had better be on our toes if we want to stay out of his traps" Miroku said as he put more wood in the fire.

Kagome was extremely silent and everyone noticed but didn't say anything. Earlier on Kagome said that she wasn't feeling well but refused to go home and leave everyone.

The next day

The group was walking down a path when night hit so they decided to make camp.

While everyone was asleep, Inuyasha smelt a very familiar scent

'Kikyo' He thought and with that he set off to find out what his former lover wanted.

Meanwhile Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha gone. When she looked around she saw the soul collectors and knew where he had gone. She got up and went to follow him.

When she was just about to the clearing she saw someone, someone who she recognized right away

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" she said just about ready to call Inuyasha.

"Such a shame that Inuyasha doesn't know what he has and goes to look for something else" Naraku said taking a step towards her.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked taking a step back

"Well you and I can both guess what's going on in that clearing. I mean it's so obvious, why would he go to her otherwise" He said knowing that Kagome would understand what he meant.

Kagome shook her head and said "N-no he wouldn't do that to me he already said that he loves me. Y-you're wrong."

Naraku then did something extremely unexpected. He looked at her with pity in his eyes.

He's never pitied anyone in his life.

"I think you should see this Kagome." And with that a vision blocked Kagome sight and she gasped.

There she saw the clearing that Inuyasha and Kikyo were in, what she saw was heartbreaking. Inuyasha and Kikyo were embracing

"Kikyo, I-I love you" Inuyasha mumbled into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha do you really mean it? " Kikyo asked him.

"Yes, don't worry about Kagome she means nothing to me, nothing." He said

And with that they kissed and that was when Kagome screamed

"Stop, I-I can't take anymore of it"

When the vision faded Kagome realized that she had been brought to her knees from the pain.

Kagome then started to cry, she cried every last tear she could muster until she heard Naraku whisper

"I can make it go away, If you work for me" He said when Kagome had stopped.

Kagome looked towards the clearing with pure hatred.

'This is the last time I cry over you Inuyasha' She thought Naraku waited

She then turned to Naraku and looked him in the eye

"Deal"

**Ooooooooo Kagome's a bad girl she siding with Naraku. Anyway please review if you want this story to continue Tata everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am very happy that some people are reading my fanfiction **

**I would like to thank the people that reviewed my story. Your support is much appreciated**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

The Play: Chapter 3

Inuyasha headed back to camp and the first thing he noticed was that Kagome wasn't there. He woke up Miroku and Sango to ask where she was but they said that they didn't know where she went. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that so he set off to find her.

'Kagome! Please be safe" Inuyasha thought desperately.

Inuyasha got to the spot where Naraku and Kagome had been moments ago. Inuyasha could smell Naraku with Kagome. He mentally cursed as he realized that Naraku must have captured Kagome.

"Damn it!" He shouted, angry that he wasn't there.

Inuyasha ran back to camp in a hurry, He quickly told everybody what he had found and they all set off at once to try and follow the two.

With Kagome and Naraku

Kagome sat in a room alone thinking about the choice she had made.

'Did I do the right thing?' she thought as she stared out the window.

Then she turned quickly to walk out of the room thinking

'Yes I did. This is the only way I will get over Inuyasha and everybody will be happy.'

Kagome walked aimlessly around the castle, exploring while she thought about how Sango and Miroku must be worried.

'I wonder if I will be able to see them again'

Kagome was in so much of a daze that she bumped into something fairly large.

"Ow!" she said as she backed up.

There she saw Naraku looking down at her. She stared into his eyes and for some reason she didn't feel the icy chill that she used to. Maybe it was because she had witnessed him showing her pity.

"S-Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She said quickly.

He looked at her with soft eyes.

"You look troubled, what is it?" He asked her with pure worry.

Kagome was taken aback by the question but answered anyway.

"I was just thinking about my friends and what they are doing." She said as she avoided his gaze.

"Well you'll be seeing them soon enough" He said as he gazed out a window in the corridor.

"H- Huh? Why would I be seeing them?"

"We have to pay a visit to a certain hanyou sooner or later anyway, and would expect your friends to be with him."

"Naraku, are we going to be attacking my friends?" Kagome asked worried for her friends' safety.

"If the so choose to get in my way then I will kill them. But I will give them the chance to move and you can try to persuade them to back down, It is their choice whether they fight me or not" He said coolly.

Without another word he walked down the rest of the hallway and into his chamber.

Kagome walked to her room and got ready for bed. She looked out of the window praying that she won't have to be the one to kill her friends. When Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore, she laid down. The last thing she thought of before sleep caught up with her was

'Inuyasha ….'

The Next Day

With the Inuyasha group.

The group had traveled the whole night and half of the next day when Sango finally said

"Inuyasha, I know you're worried about Kagome but if Naraku had wanted to kill her he would have killed her on the spot. The group needs to rest."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but when he turned around he saw that everyone was almost dead on their feet.

"Alright we'll rest for a little while and then set off again. I'll go get some food."

They made camp and rested a while. Inuyasha was extremely restless due to the fact that Kagome was with Naraku. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" He heard someone say and was abruptly taken out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see that everyone was looking at him. Apparently it was Miroku who called his name because he then started to speak.

"Inuyasha, I believe we should come up with some sort of plan. If Naraku has Kagome then we can't just barge in and start attacking him, which would put Kagome in more danger."

"I agree we should come up with ideas to get Kagome out of there safely, before he hurts her." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha thought this over in his head and decided they were right. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

**Well that's the Chapter. Keep the reviews coming if you want me to post more. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Well till next time! R&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing everybody hope you like this next chapter**

**Sorry If it's short**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters**

**The Play: Chapter 4**

With Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome was traveling with Naraku now. Kagome would point them in the direction of the jewel shards and they would go find them. They were practically doing the same thing that her friends were doing except there was no more drama.

Suddenly Naraku stopped walking and looked around. Kagome Nearly bumped into him again.

"What is it?" she asked looking around.

"We have company, Stay here in the woods until I tell you to come out" He said as he walked into a clearing.

Kagome did as she was told and waited at the edge of the woods, concealed by a tree

'I wonder who it is?' She wondered hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

Her fear came true when she heard a voice say

"Naraku! Where's Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and she gasped. There in the clearing she saw Naraku fighting her friends and Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha 

"Naraku! Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he faced Naraku.

"What gives you the idea that I have her Inuyasha?" Naraku asked faking innocence.

"Because I smelt you near her the last moment when she disappeared, now give her back!" He demanded.

"What if she doesn't want to come back? Ever thought of that?" Naraku asked

" What do you mean by that? Don't toy with me! WINDSCAR!"

Inuyasha attacked Naraku and it wounded him pretty badly.

"Now it's time to die Naraku!"

Inuyasha was about to attack again and that was when they saw a flash and then Inuyasha's sword suddenly transformed to it's original state.

A sacred arrow had come from the woods and pierced the Tetssaiga.

Everyone turned to look at where the arrow came from and they gasped at who they saw.

With Kagome.

"Now it's time to die Naraku" She heard Inuyasha say and she figured it was time to step in.

She knotched an arrow onto the bow and waited for the time. She fired her arrow and it hit Inuyasha's Tetssaiga square on. Everyone looked around until their eyes lay on her and they all gasped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome did not meet his gaze. There was a silence and then Sano walked towards Kagome and she backed up.

"Kagome? Why did you help Naraku?."

Kagome didn't answer. She just stared at her feet.

Naraku Had semi- recovered by this time so he shouted

"Kagome, we are leaving"

Kagome ran over to Naraku but before they could leave Inuyasha stepped in.

"Oh No you don't. I want answers" Inuyasha said as he held up his sword.

"You wouldn't dare attack your dear friend would you Inuyasha?" Naraku said as he put a barrier around them.

"What did you do to her? Give her back!" But before he could attack they were already gone.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said as sunk to his knees.

'Kagome….'

Inuyasha Blacked out.

**Well that's the chappy hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so pleased that a lot of people like my stories and that some of them reviewed, makes me really happy and I think you'll enjoy the rest of this story. Also thanks to everyone who stayed with me even though I'm basing the story off of twilight. This story is In the middle of Narkag and Inukag so it's more of a Kagome story then Anything of Inukag. It will still be marked as Inukag but there will be a fair bit of Narkag. Don't hate Meeeeeeee!**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters I do however own the plot of this story**

The Play: Chapter 5

Kagome and Naraku had returned to the castle a little while ago and ever since, Kagome didn't come out from her room.

She just sat by the window sobbing her eyes out.

'My friends probably hate me now.' She thought through her tears

Kagome didn't come out of her room for two whole days when Naraku was getting worried.

'She'll die if she stays cooped up in there' He thought

He then determinedly walked to Kagome's room and knocked on her door.

"Yes" Said a strained voice

"Kagome you need to come out. You can't stay in there and cry all day. It's not worth it." He said as he came in

Kagome was crumpled on the floor in the middle of the room

Suddenly Naraku felt a pang of guilt, Like he wanted to punch himself for doing this to her

Kagome looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a split second and then started crying again

"I am a horrible person" She sad through sobs

Naraku sat down beside the broken Kagome and then he did something he never thought he would ever do

He leaned her against his shoulder

"Kagome I….."

With Inuyasha

"Damn It!"

Inuyasha was racing along a path aimlessly. He had started to search for Kagome as soon as he gained consciousness. So far he had no luck.

"Inuyasha you need to calm down and have a rest, It's not going to help Kagome anymore if you get there and faint, now come here and rest!" Shouted Sango

"No! I NEED TO FIND KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. Not totally processing the fact that the others had made camp and he was basically running around in circles.

Sango sighed and sat back beside Miroku.

"Miroku, don't you find it strange that Kagome was helping Naraku?" She asked looking at him

"Well there is always the possibility that he's got her under some sort of spell." He said

After thinking about it for a second

"No, this time it was different when I asked her why she had a really guilty look on her

Face. Like she didn't want to answer me." Sango said remembering what happened

Then suddenly an idea struck her

"Inuyasha! Come here for a second!"

"Sango I already told you I'm not stopping!" He roared.

"No this is going to help Kagome I promise!" She yelled back

Inuyasha thought about it for a second and then finally gave in and sat beside them

"Inuyasha where were you the night that Kagome disappeared, before you came to ask us

where she was?" Sango asked

"Unh,….with….Kikyo" He said awkwardly

"Well mystery solved I guess." Sango said through a sigh

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked purely curious

"Inuyasha! Are you honestly that dense!" Yelled Sango

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled back. This time Miroku took part.

"Kagome was obviously hurt that you want after Kikyo and Naraku caught her at her most vulnerable moment! You are the one to blame for her getting kidnapped!" He yelled

Inuyasha then suddenly froze. They were right, he was to blame. He snuck off to see Kikyo when he told Kagome he loved her, but for a totally different reason then everyone thought. Kikyo had come to see Inuyasha in the past for just being together but soon enough it just turned into strategizing how to kill Naraku. This time Kikyo had said goodbye for good because she was going to be too busy trying to find Naraku.

"God damn it!" He yelled as he punched his fist to the ground

"He finally catches on" Miroku said shaking his head and then he sighed.

Later on that day with Kagome and Naraku

Kagome was sitting in her room thinking about what had just happened. She was so confused.

"Why was Naraku so comforting? He should be hating me and I should be hating him."

She mulled it over some more in her mind and then decided she wanted to sleep

'It might make a little more sense in the morning.'

**Well that's the Chapter. Sorry if it's too short or not what you expected but the next one will be better. Sorry it took so long for me to update but there was a lack of reviews so… . I would also like to say thankyou to All you guys who have read the story so far and who reviewed. I still am welcoming any suggestions about the twilight characters so please tell me what you think.**

**Chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should have been but I had serious writers block so. I would like to thank every single one of the people who reviewed my story, you have all been a great big help to me so thanks!**

**And now the long awaited update**

**Chapter six**

_Well that blows yesterdays theory. _Kagome thought as she ran the previous days events through her head _I am just as confused as I was yesterday_ she sighed

Flashback

Kagome I ….. Look I am not really used to this whole "comforting thing" cause I really never had to do it, but I'm sure if your friends knew why they would understand. You never actually tried to kill them you just saved me" He said

Kagome just stared at him wide-eyed and scooted away from him, never taking her eyes off of him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the heck is going on here? You should be trying to kill me not trying to comfort me, and I should be running away and fighting for my life not leaning against you!" Kagome exclaimed as she waved her arms around

Naraku just stared at her wide eyed, then his eyes softened and he looked straight ahead.

"You know, you're absolutely right. We've been enemies for so long it does feel weird but now that we are an ally that is going to change. I think we should at least get on a talking basis." He said still not looking at her

"You're right we should but that's all it's going to be. No close buddies stuff, because that is just too weird." Kagome said

"Deal"

End Flashback

Kagome sighed

'Since when did he become so calm and understanding? Then again he could just be trying to get me to let down my guard and then he can move in'

Kagome sat down on her futon and thought about Inuyasha

'Why would he do that to me? Did he honestly not care? Why couldn't he see that I would do anything for him? I just want to forget about him. Forget that I ever even met him'

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha was quietly sitting in tree thinking about Kagome

'Dammit, I can't believe I was so stupid! I go to Kikyo and Kagome gets kidnapped. I left her all alone feeling like I didn't care about her. I let her get into serious danger.'

Sango and Miroku were just quietly resting up

"Look at Inuyasha just sitting there, He looks so lonely" Sango said to Miroku

"Well I would to if I just figured out that it was my fault that the one I care about just got kidnapped" Miroku Explained.

They looked again and saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

**Inuyasha's dream**

_Inuyasha was walking through the forest looking for Kagome._

_He soon came to a clearing that had a river flowing through it. In front of the river was Kagome staring into the reflection._

_Inuyasha started to walk toward but then stopped when he noticed her turn around to face him._

_What startled him was the look of pure hatred that she was giving him._

"_Why are you here? Why aren't you with you beloved Kikyo?" She spat at him_

"_What are you talking about Kagome? Why would I go off to see Kikyo?" He asked her_

"_Well it sure seems you'd rather be with her then me. After all you did let me get kidnapped so you could go see her didn't you?" She said obviously furious_

"_Kagome I didn't mean for you to get kidnapped! I-"_

"_I don't care what you have to say anymore! Don't even bother coming to get me; I never want to see your face again!" She screamed._

_With that Kagome's image was whisked away and soon after that Inuyasha opened his eyes._

**End Dream**

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat

'She really does hate me. I don't blame her. But I will most definitely rescue her and explain to her what happened!'

By now it was nighttime and the others were asleep so Inuyasha decided to stay up and keep watch

All the while there was a person who was thinking about a certain miko ….

**Again I am sooooo sorry to those of you who are mad at me for not updating and to those of you who have been extremely patient I thank you. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember if I don't get reviews I can't update so please R&R**

**Chao!**

289 278 2688


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know I haven't been updating as I should but I promise if you keep reviewing I will keep updating. I didn't get very many reviews last time so I hope to get more reviews this time or I will stop altogether.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Inuyasha Pov**

Inuyasha was out of it all day, He just couldn't seem to get the dream of kagome out of his head. San had realized this and asked Miroku about it.

"Miroku don't you think that Inuyasha is a little too depressed?" She asked when they stopped for a rest.

Yes I do believe he is acting a little strangely today." Miroku replied staring at the half demon. Miroku cleared his throat.

"So Inuyasha is anything wrong?"

Inuyasha was spacing off when suddenly the sound of Miroku clearing his throat brought him back to reality

"Keh. What do you think? Kagome is off in the enemy's hands and it's all my fault." He said.

"I realize but you seem more depressed then usual today" Miroku persisted

" It's none of your damn business" Inuyasha said very irritated now 'can't they see that I just want to be left alone?'

Miroku backed off after that statement

'What's going to happen when we see each other again? Will I be able to explain to her what happened? Will she listen to me?. I can't imagine the confusion and hatred that must be flowing through her right now. I miss her. I wish I could hold her and never let go. I want to lean her against my chest and breath in her soft, floral scent.' Inuyasha dozed off and the last question he asked was

' Will she still love me?'

With Kagome and Naraku

Kagome Pov

Kagome has been avoiding Naraku ever since they they had their little 'moment'. She didn't know for sure but she thought she saw that Naraku had a tad bit of sorrow in his eyes.

' But that's silly. Why would Naraku be sad I mean it's not like he has feelings or something, right?' She questioned herself.

Then again what do any of us really know about Naraku? He could have a soft spot somewhere but no one has ever thought about it. No, that doesn't make sense. He couldn't have a soft spot considering all the cruel and hateful things he's done to all those people.

Naraku Pov

Naraku was pacing in his room

" How can I get closer to her when her guard is up so high?" He pondered

He cursed himself. The night is almost here. I don't think she will trust me if she knows, so I need to do something now or my plan won't go as well as I need it to. I will never break her if I don't do it soon.

One week later

But the time never came. No matter how many times he tried he just couldn't. There was something about this toy that stopped him from breaking it. Why? What is it about this woman that is different from all the other people that I have broken?

Dammit! Damn these human emotions.

Why does the time have to be **now**.

Naraku waited and then it came. In a huge burst of agony Naraku was brought to his knees. He started thrashing and banging his head against the wall. He fell on the floor and curled up with his head in his knees breathing heavily. God fuck my human Nights!

Kagome pov

I was looking out the window in myroom when I heard banging and thrashing coming from Naraku's room. Curious as to what he was doing, that made so much noise. I walked out of my room and made my way across the hall. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes debating whether or not to knock. I finally came to the conclusion that I should knock and I did.

Naraku pov

The transformation was almost done and the worst of the pain was over when I heard a knock at the door. I then heard Kagome's voice

"Naraku? Are you alright? I'm coming in." She said

No no no no no no no no no no NO!

The door opened and Kagome entered. I closed my eyes and waited for her reaction.

I then heard the scream that I knew was coming.

Then Kagome ran.

Kagome Pov 

I opened the door to see something that made my blood freeze.

There was a body on the floor. A body that looked like it had been burnt to a crisp. The thing is, is that the body was still moving. Then I realized something. The body was Naraku. I screamed.

Then I ran

I ran as fast and as far as my legs would take me. I didn't care that I was running into a forest I didn't pay any attention to Naraku calling

"Wait Kagome!"

I just ran. Finally my legs couldn't take it any longer and I collapsed in front of a water fall. I laid there until my breathing steadied and my legs recovered. Then I moved to the waters edge and I splashed some water on my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts

What the hell was that?

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Please I am begging you guys to review! If I don't get enough reviews this time I am going to stop this story altogether so please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews that you gave me they were a big help! The next chapter or two are going to be mainly based on Kagome and Naraku's relationship. I may fit Inuyasha in there somewhere. Well I hope you enjoy the update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The story line of this fanfiction however is mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome pov

I sat by that waterfall for the rest of the day and night. I couldn't go back there. I just couldn't. I remembered what I saw just a few hours ago and shivered. Then I shivered again as the cool night air bit at my cheeks.

I remembered that I didn't have anywhere to go and that I couldn't stay here forever. I slowly got up and trudged back to the castle. I hurried to my room and tried to fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow I would have to confront him.

The next day

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I walked around the castle looking for Naraku but I couldn't find him.

I asked Kagura where he was and she wouldn't answer me. This went on for a week and still no sign of Naraku. I was kind of getting worried.

That scared me.

Why should I be worried about Naraku?

But then again he has been so kind to me. I am a little mad he kept a secret from me but then again everyone has secrets and its our choice whether we tell people or not.

Suddenly I felt extremely guilty, I ran away from him when I should have supported him. What kind of person am I?

I walked to his room and opened the door and I sat on his bed.

How do I feel about him? He's been so kind to me and actually cared about my safety and I just get this feeling that I could have something with him that Inuyasha and I will never have.

Suddenly I saw someone in the corner of the room. I knew who it was immediately

"You don't have to hide from me you know, I'm not scared of you anymore" I said to the figure.

He didn't move from the spot. Nor did he say a word. I sighed

"I'm sorry for running out on you like that, It was wrong of me to do so. I was just surprised I guess. I'm not saying that it was okay but that was my reason. It wasn't because I was repulsed or disgusted, Trust me I've seen worse." I went on

Naraku finally stepped out of the darkness and into the light. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me

"Why did you stay away so long?" He asked in a whisper

I thought about that and I realized something. I was scared

"I guess I really was scared. I was scared of the fact that I was getting to close to you. I guess I felt like If I got to close to someone again the same thing would happen that happened between me and Inuyasha" I said

Naraku was silent. Then he spoke with a certain softness in his voice

"Don't you realize that after all we've been through that I'm not going to leave you?"

"I have total faith in you, I know that you won't betray me but I'm still worried" I said quietly

Then I noticed that he was very close. I also noticed he was getting closer. We were just about to kiss….

"Naraku please….Don't do this" I begged

"Why?" He asked

"Because you're going to ruin everything….. and I need you." I said

"Well I've got loads of time…..I'm not going to give up" He said

"And I don't want you to. But it's only because I don't want you to go anywhere, That's really selfish. But I'm not like a jewel where you can put the pieces back together easily. I'm never going to work. So I should be fair to you." I said as I avoided his eyes and moved over

"How can he have so much affect on you?" He asked as he stared out the window, Then he turned back to me to say

"Look, I know what he did to you, But Kagome I would never, ever do that to you. I promise I won't let you down. You can count on me" he said so sincerely that I believed him

I scooted back over to his side and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

Can I love Again?

Thank you, for waiting patiently guys I really appreciate it any ways I would love it if you reviewed.

Chao!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway whatsoever own any of the Inuyasha characters or story lines of the manga. I would also like say that any lines that I use from the Twilight movies, strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. That is all

Chapter 9

Sango Pov

Well, we are in a really big mess right now, Kagome's working with Naraku, Kikyo is dead (Like actually in hell) Nobody knows what killed her we just found her body. And Inuyasha has gone to kill himself. Yay…..

We are now currently scouting the land to find either Inuyasha or Kagome so that she can convince him to stay alive. We aren't having much luck. Why do the bad things always happen to us?

Though I do understand why Kagome left, Inuyasha really was an asshole.

But he does love her and we can all see it.

I just wish she would see it

Inu Pov

I knew that I was being an asshole but I never knew it would push Kagome so far. I wish she knew the truth. If she knew what my purpose then maybe she would come back. No she wouldn't. I completely destroyed her trust in me and there's no getting it back. I can't live without Kagome. I'm going to ask Sesshomaru to kill me. Then everything will be better.

Then maybe just maybe I'll earn Kagome's forgiveness

Kag Pov

I woke up in Naraku's room with the sun shining in the window. I turned my head to see Naraku's sleeping face. I quickly sat up and made sure I had close on, I did. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence on the grounds of the castle I quickly ran out the door.

Their on the grounds were three of my best friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo

"Kagome!" They all yelled

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked extremely surprised

"What do you mean? We've come to rescue you." Shippo said

"Guys, you didn't have to do that." I said a little nervously

"Well actually we came with other news. Kikyo's dead. And Inuyasha's gone to kill himself." Miroku said quickly

"What? Why?" I Practically screamed

"I guess he felt like he lost everything" Sango said

"Well I don't care, He never cared about me anyway" I said

"What do you mean? He told you he loves you." Sango asked

"He lied" I said automatically

"No he didn't, Kagome whoever told you-"

"What's going on out here?" Naraku interrupted

"My friends just came to fill me in on some news" I said irritated

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" Miroku asked on edge and ready to fight.

"No I just felt Kagome get upset so I wanted to know what was wrong" Naraku said smoothly

"Nothing's wrong. Inuyasha is just planning on killing himself and I don't care" I said the last part to Sango and Miroku

"Oh" Naraku said simply

This made Sango mad

"What exactly did you tell Kagome to get her to work for you?" She said accusingly

Naraku looked right into Sango's eyes

"The Truth"

Suddenly Sango understood.

"Kagome, Naraku is lying to you! Inuyasha really does love you! He always did!" Sango said as if she had her life on the line at this very moment.

Kagome looked over at Naraku who was completely silent

"Naraku?"

Silence…

"I-Is what she saying true?" I said, extremely afraid of the answer.

Naraku looked into my eyes and said

"Yes"

I gasped

"You lied to me? You used me! You used my feelings to your advantage! Was anything you said last night true? Do you actually care about me? Or was it all part of your sick, twisted plan to get me to work for you?"

"No! No I meant everything I said last night. Every word of it. I'll admit that it was like that at the beginning but then I actually started to care for you. I never wanted to hurt you or use you like that!" He said sincerely

"I-I believe you" I said knowing He wasn't lying

Then I turned to the group

"Sango just wait here while I get my stuff then we can go." I then started back to my room to pack. Naraku caught me on my way out.

"Kagome are you seriously going to risk your life for him? He may not have said those things but he did still go to Kikyo. We don't know why he did." He said

"Still I'm not going to let him kill himself just because Kikyo's dead, She's not worth it." I said

"But you could get killed!" He said anxiously

"I know but I'm going to try my best to get him safe and come back alive." I said as I mounted kirara

"Please Kagome just stay here. For your life….or for me" He said beggingly

"I have to go"

He backed away

"Please" He said one last time

"Goodbye Naraku" I said

Backed away more and then walked back into the castle

Sango looked back at me and I nodded

"Okay Kirara"

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed because they inspired me to write yet another chapter today. Please Review again!**

**Chao!**


End file.
